Ten Black
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: [Drabble-esque series— Meet your favorite Man (or woman) in Black!] Because they are who they were.


Title: Ten Black

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: Detective Conan/Case Closed

Characters: The Black Organization

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Crime

Language: English

Description: [Drabble-esque series— Meet your favorite Man (or woman) in Black!] Because they are who they were.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Detective Conan Franchise

Author's Note: Argh. This one is so short I felt like typing it before running off to school. One of my old BO oneshots, I feel like I need to put a new story in their sadly, unfrequented tag. SO yeah, here it is! #bored

UNBETAED so yeah, all the mistakes are mine.

.

.

….

Ten Black

.

.

xxx.

001 Gin

His father was a traitor.

He loathes his kind with all his heart, knows who they are when he smells one. They have this pungent scent they can never hide. And Gin lives for it. The audacious man that was his father left his only son in the mercy of devils for the sake of an elusive quest for freedom, preferring the thrill of an escape from the shadows than the confines of safety within it— choosing his instinct as an independent thief than that of a father's. As far as anything was concerned though, the traitor did it remarkably well. He was never caught. But then again, it may have been in deliberately set up for this day.

Meanwhile, his son was beaten to death as though for compensation, trained without any choice to be a vicious killer and reminded every time that yes, he was supposed to hate traitors. Really hate them to death. He was made to hunt every single one of them. He relishes his kills, revels at every flash of regret he sees in his victim's eye as their life flickers out. He marvels at the way he is so much in control, like he has the world in his very hands. He soon realizes that he wants the same look be displayed in his father's eyes as the vitality he once fought for, is slowly drained by his son's own bloody hands. He looks forward for that day so he strives to be much better.

His father was a traitor and when they meet again, Gin fulfills all his promises. And more. He kills because he is Gin and the man before him was his father. Sons are made to surpass their own ascendant after all. He kills him because that is what he made him into— a murderer. He kills him because he was a traitor.

But more than that, he kills him because he didn't use the chance he got for what he thought he did all these years of hatred— repentance. He sees everywhere in that small apartment all the commission for another crime successfully accomplished. And it was just no ordinary pull. He kills him because he aids Miyano Akemi in her endeavor to take his Sherry away from him.

He really hates traitors.

…

002 Vodka

He is only kept alive because he remembers things Aniki doesn't.

He reminds himself that from time to time.

…

003 Vermouth

When you literally get rid of that apprehension about getting old and ugly someday, you begin to fear everything.

She fears losing her identity. She doesn't know if this thing makes her God or the devil. She fears how it may not even matter.

She fears herself for what she can do. And what she cannot. Mostly, the latter.

She fears death, knowing that everyday passing means nothing because she forever dies young.

She fears life, because the continuation of it means death.

Most of all she fears angelic, beautiful, innocent Snow Whites, because she knows these kind don't take a dose of rotten apple well.

…

004 Calvados

He dies with dignity.

He doesn't fall to any of their grubby hands nor does he perish without achieving his purpose. He lets himself be impaled by his own bullet and his last fleeting thought is that, at least, the woman he loves is safe for now.

…

005 Chianti

Her first S-Rank mission and she fails.

She teams up with the taciturn Calvados, that man who when it comes to guns is one with worthy words. She has always made eyes at him during their training days, both young and orphaned, just after the Organization saved them from the perilous pilgrimage in the streets. He has never returned any of her gazes but she likes him that way nevertheless.

So when they fail in their first bigtime task and he steps us in her defense during the report to that person, Chianti knows she loves him already. He tells the big boss that it is his judgment that is off and not Chianti's overconfidence on a job not yet done. She admits to herself gravely that it is her that put everything in jeopardy and even that person knows as much. Nevertheless, they are dismissed, probably because their plea against their eventual execution is still pending.

But Chianti knows she will die happy if so. At least Calvados is starting to look back at her, even though he appears more worried than interested most of the time.

But then he ends up dead first. And she is left living his life. Korn tells her that the FBI affair with Vermouth spared her life, with her replacing Calvados and that she should be thankful and proud. But she doesn't listen to him. No, she really hates Vermouth. She really does.

…

007 Korn

Calvados was right when he told Korn before what he came to regard as his own self-premeditated death that Chianti will be so much better as an assassin with a calm, composed partner like Korn. He agrees. So when his superior ends up sacrificing his life to save the favorite and unknowingly to everyone else, also Chianti, he is more than glad to indulge himself with someone entirely different from him.

…

008 Pisco

He is the one who brings these future operatives inside the walls of the Organization. He doesn't forget to feel sorry for them everytime.

…

008 Irish

He is the raven chaser and even despite not having any means of knowing that he is all but beaten by a beetle, he hates himself. He is too weak to even beat Gin. He is a nobody. So much for being an avenger.

In his last moments, he pushes the Kudo kid's head back down, letting himself believe that if he, Irish couldn't, maybe this little detective would. The Organization is sick enough, it could use a silver bullet.

And besides, he couldn't let Gin have anything he couldn't.

…

009 Tequila

He is never caught off guard in his life. Until he opens the wrong briefcase.

It doesn't last long.

…

010 Bourbon

Maybe he has been pretending for much too long already because he can barely remember how to wear black now.

xxx.

Review please?

And yes I ship Calvados/Chianti/Korn threesome. Who else does?


End file.
